Mass flow control has been one of the key technologies in semiconductor chip fabrication. Mass flow controllers (MFCs) are important components for delivering process gases for semiconductor fabrication. An MFC is a device used to measure and control the flow of fluids and gasses.
As the technology of chip fabrication has improved, so has the demand on the MFC. Semiconductor fabrication processing increasingly requires increased performance, including more accurate measurements, lower equipment costs, greater speed, more consistency in timing in the delivery of gases, and space-saving layouts.